Jehanna
Jehanna (ジャハナ王国 Jahana Ōkoku lit. Kingdom of Jyhanna in the Japanese version) is a nation on the continent of Magvel, in the game Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. It is a desert nation located in the east, south of its sister nation of Rausten. The Lagdou Ruins are also located on the coast of Jehanna. Profile Jehanna is one of the nations with a Sacred Stone and, as such, was founded 800 years ago. As a desert nation, the country became well known for its mercenary guilds, of which the queen is the highest guildmaster. Jehanna's most powerful mercenaries include a group led by Gerik and a group that Caellach and Joshua fought in at one point. At the time of the game, Jehanna is ruled by Ismaire, the 'Queen of the White Dunes', who took the throne in accordance with her dying husband's wish. The queen's son disappeared many years earlier, though is later revealed to be the myrmidon Joshua. In Eirika's path, the player witnesses the invasion of Jehanna Hall by Grado General Caellach. Eirika fights to retake the castle and ultimately succeeds, but is unable to save the life of Ismaire, who is fatally wounded by Caellach after he destroys the Sacred Stone. In her last moments, she is finally reunited with her estranged son, and manages to uncover the Sacred Twins of Jehanna, the Anima tome Excalibur and the Ice Blade Audhulma, which she presents to Joshua and Eirika and her army. With the queen assassinated, Joshua inherits the throne. The retreating Grado forces set fire to the castle, forcing Eirika and company out into the desert. Eirika and Ephraim's forces unite in Jehanna and are forced to battle the armies of Caellach and Valter. After the war, Joshua returns to Jehanna to rebuild it. He is joined in his efforts by either Natasha, Gerik or Marisa, if he reaches A support level with them. In the event that Joshua dies, the country's fate is left unknown. Notable People from Jehanna *Ismaire *Joshua - A gambling mercenary who has an evasive, almost aggravating personality. *Gerik - A veteran soldier who leads his own mercenary band and is the commander of Tethys, Ewan, Marisa, and others. *Tethys - A member of Gerik's Mercenaries and a talented and charming dancer who together with her brother strives to survive a life torn apart by war. *Marisa - A member of Gerik's Mercenaries and an aloof swordfighter whose nom de guerre strikes fear in others. *Ewan - A member of Gerik's Mercenaries and Tethys's brother who reveres his teacher. *Caellach (defected to Grado) *Carlyle *Aias Etymology "Jehanna" (ジャハナ) is a deliberate misspelling of Jahannam (ジャハンナム), the Arabic word for Hell found in Islam, which has similar roots to the name Gehenna, which is both a location in Judeo-Christian beliefs and an alternate name for Hell. This would correlate with Jehanna being mostly desert, and the Abrahamic hell interpreted as being filled with flames. Furthermore, Joshua and Ismaire's Japanese names are deliberate misspellings of Biblical characters; Jhosua instead of Joshua, and Ishumare for Ishmael. Category:Nations Category:Locations